shuuhie 69
by iloveichigo411
Summary: this is about how shuuie knew a girl and where great mate's also that they have much fun and get in to truoble please review this story and be truful thank you


**Hi everyone I hope you like this little story I thought it was funny. **

**Please review and be trueful.**

**Shuuhies is my fav character he's the best**

**Here it is**

"Shushed we should go out to eat and maybe go to a club what ya think food AND drink" said by one of shuuie's closest friends called marlein.

She has shoulder lengh hair coloured red with black tips, she always wears her black coat wich is short.

"naa I can't be asked, I'm tired" walking towards his bedroom

" what a shame I'll be ALLLL on my own in the pitch black night……." no response "where men are waiting for women like me which are ALL alone" counting down to 1 in her head "5,4,3..."

" I'm coming and you have no choice" stomping out of the house knowing he couldn't leave her.

" ow man do you have to come I was excited about what I was talking about ow man…hehe"

Pretending she didn't want him to come …. With a smile on her face.

"sooo where do you want to eat or shall we skip food and go straight to beer" skipping down the street looking in windows of restaurants to see if they look good.

"YOU DIDN'T PLAN WHERE TO GO, OW MY GOD WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE THEN IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE A PLAN?" pissed that they can't have food shuuhie walks into the nearest pub like zombie and drinks like the world is going to end.

"ow shuuhie this is a local I want to go a night club whaaa…. Your to old to be you some times" stroperly said.

" what do you mean to old to be me" confused of what marlein.

" I mean you act to old to be your age" speaking really slowly to shuuhie.

"I AM NOT " angrily said to marlein.

" well what the fuck are you in this local then with other old men hummm" pointing at other men with white hair and their beer bellies

Realising he was acting old shuuie paid for his beer and pulled marlein throw the door.

" so where do you know where a good night club is" looking at all the signs.

" well I don't …. normally I count to five while turning and when I stop and what ever I'm pointing at I go in its fun" starting to turn

" what that's a stupid idea" crossing his arms trying not to look at marlein counting and turning.

" 1,2,3,4,5, that one lets go in hehe" pulling shuuie into the club she choose.

As soon as they got in the club the music was so load that they couldn't even hear each when they shout in their ears.

After a little while of dancing shuuie sat down and watched marlein dancing, but some bloke came up to her and was dancing on her lets say and shuuhie didn't like it one bit so he went up to marlein and pulled her away but the bloke grabbed her and wouldn't let go and tried to say something and so did shuuhie but never of the men could hear each other, so shuuhie signalled to let go or go away but he pulled her so shuuhie punched him in the face walked out of the crowd with marlein on the other end of his hand and refused to let go until they got out.

"man that was funny where next" marlein turning towards shuuhie

" no where… just home …home " shuuhie saying out of breath.

" ow please …..ok fine lets go some where to drink and no old fogy place" trying to stay out longer.

" that one there it looks nice but not old fogy nice my type of nice" pointing in a direction of another night club

"fine lets go then" shuuhie has given up

As the two got in it was more quite than the other so the two headed to the bar and ordered two of each drink that thay were selling in total 18 but shuuhie couldn't handal all 18 so he only had 10 and gave up. So marlein took shuuhie home who which was saying

"I an't a wimp, stop take me in there and get a tattoo"

"No you'll just wimp out" just carrying on walking home.

"No no take me please I won't wimp out" pulling marlein towards the tattoo shop.

" I want that one" pointing to the smallest of all tatoos.

" you wimp" shouting in shuuhies ear

" fine that one" picking a little bigger but still little

" I'll choose for you and where is going" looking at all of the big ones

" hummm….. Naaaa….. Yer,naaa….t.h.I.s..o.n.e" holding the tatoo design at the man whos doing the tatoo

" what on show me" worried its to big or rude

" no and its going on this cheek" poking the cheek she want the tattoo on.

"arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr no stay away … huh…I'm diz….z…y" shushed fainted on the chair as he was about to get the tattoo on

" just do it please , how much" giving the man money before its done

The next morning.

" ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MARLEIN WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHEEK WHY DOSE IT SAY 69 ON IT WILL IT EVER COME OFF?" nearly in tears to what has happened to him

" man up you baby you done it to your self and no it will never come of … hehe" larhgin behind shuuhies back

" whaaa why me why god wha ha ha whaaa" crying his knees looking at the sky


End file.
